Good Morning Starlight
=A Story of Acceptance= Separated into the original story and a prequel, Good Morning Starlight is a tale of two warring galaxies, and a third (Galaxy "Eden") that is for some reason fated to stop them. They are not the focus, however. The story revolves around an Earth girl named Mirari, who was dragged into that mess against her will. She is (unintentionally) kidnapped from her planet under the premise of being taken to her first day of high school, introduced to a strange "boy" named Luca, and told to save the galaxies based on some old prophecy. She, like any sane human, rejects this and wishes to return home. The natives don't take too kindly to this, after they wasted so many resources to obtain her and, as a matter of fact, they don't have enough resources to return her until the war has ended so she may as well help it along. Good Morning Starlight The writing for this began when the shell was in the 8th grade and so, needless to say, it is not any good. But it was a fantastic starting point. As of now, most of it is only outlined. First Song The prequel, First Song, is about Galaxy Eden's first attempt at kidnapping Earth Humans and making them fulfill their prophecies. They've decided that a girl named Aria is their key to peace, along with an Earth boy named Nuncio who is coincidentally Mirari's older brother. Spoiler alert, this doesn't work out at all, the Earthlings die, and so they try again a couple years later - cue the main story. That being said, the tale is incredibly relevant to the main story in later chapters, so perhaps it should be Book 1 rather than a "prequel." Either way, they spoil each other on character deaths. This part was begun during the shell's 11th grade year, and so the writing is quite salvageable, unlike the first parts of the main story. The whole thing is outlined, though only the beginning and end are written out properly. More to be added as it is found. Characters of Note The four "keys" to the prophecy. Mirari (left, 2014) The main character of Good Morning Starlight. Younger sister of Nuncio. She's suddenly swooped into the affair of galaxies she's never heard of on what was supposed to be her first day of high school. She's shy and awkward, but her classmates take a liking to her because they see her as the cute foreign student. She's probably the only one who's ever even the slightest bit proactive about getting anything done, as far as the main plot is concerned. She may not be the typical headstrong hero, but her proactiveness is why the rest of them can't be the main character. Nothing would ever happen, and the story would be reduced to a sci-fi slice-of-life. Ironically, her singing skills are quite mediocre. Aria Jun The main character of First Song. Headstrong, sassy, and not taking anything from anyone. Needless to say, she's none too happy to hear she's been essentially kidnapped and will be held hostage. This doesn't exactly make her very inclined to cooperate with her captors. Especially when they see she's not doing anything but toting Luca around like a pet and start to hate her. It's a self-fulfilling prophecy. Her singing skills are quite excellent, but she refuses to use them for anything productive out of spite. Another such instance of this self-defeating stubbornness, her first name is Aria, which is in alignment with the prophecy, so she refuses to answer to Aria, and instead has everyone call her by her middle name, Jun. Luca (side image, 2014) Looks about seventeen but is actually an old man around 5000. He's supposedly "the embodiment of light," but no one, including himself, knows what that means. He looks like an ordinary human, albeit with a freakish eye...colour. His eyes are space. And he is essentially immortal, and probably indestructible. Granted, it hasn't been deliberately tested due to the Aons of Eden needing him to fulfill their prophecy, but he's survived quite a lot of unintentional trauma. Most notably, being alive in a vacuum without food or water for an extended period of time (a space ship he was on exploded so he floated around nonchalantly for a few days until someone noticed the missing ship and came to reclaim the parts), and going months without sleep (by choice, "it gets in the way sometimes"). He's somehow very detached from humans, though he's technically* been around them most of his life. He doesn't know a lot of things about them, how to socialize, etc. so he usually stays quiet unless he's asked to speak. He befriends Nuncio and Jun during First Song, so by Good Morning Starlight he has more of an ability to engage in social activities, but still no desire to do so. *in captivity Nuncio (right, 2014) Mirari's older brother, friends with Luca and (eventually) Jun. Down-to-Earth (ha) and laid-back. A star pilot for Eden, and quite the school idol. He ends up being the only Earth-Human they take a real shining to. Is "recruited" into Eden's "Prestigious Academy for the Gifted" when he is eleven, entering middle school. He's probably the only one whose parents had a say in him leaving. They almost denied him the "opportunity" (they were told it was a boarding school on Earth, of course), which probably led to the forced acquisition of Jun.